Next generation
by Tamashi Hitsugaya
Summary: Right before Eragon leaves Alagasia Arya tells him something important.what will happen now?After Inheiritance sorry if you are confused this will make more sense as I go into later chapters,sorry I won't be writing this anymore until I have inspiration
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer:I will do this this chapter only because it is only needed once I don't own the inheritance cycle if Christopher Paolini doesn't like it I did the disclaimer so I can't be sued because of it**

Prologue

Arya's POV

"Eragon, I have something to tell you."I say

"That is?"Eragon asks

"I'm pregnant."I reply

"With whose child?"Eragon asks

"Yours,a daughter and 2 sons."I answer

"I-I- I can't say that doesn't make me happy,but we should choose the names now and I will leave three dragon eggs with you now that might hatch for them."Eragon says

I sigh,"How about we name the girl after my mother the oldest son after Vrael and the second oldest son after Brom?"

Eragon smiles,"That should work,are you going to say I'm the father,because you shouldn't that could put them in danger."

"Eragon,we should leave soon."Blodhgarm says while running up

"see you some other time Arya I swear If I can I will come back if I can."Eragon says

After that he left my children's father had to leave I will care for them way more now.I will see Eragon again.

**a few days later(After the children's birth)**

"What will you name your children Queen Arya?"the girl asks

I will name the oldest boy Vrael II,the second oldest boy Brom II,and my daughter will be named after my mother."I reply

"Please take the children to the dragon eggs outside I believe that the eggs will hatch for them?"I tell the girl

She takes them outside and I hear the hatching of dragon eggs.


	2. Vrael forgemaster

**Hope you liked the prologue p.m. me your questions about the story or any of your own characters you will be given credit for your contribution I may take a few story suggestions.  
**

**Ellesmera 50 years later**

Vrael II's Pov  


Me and my dragon,Hvitr are walking around our home man being a teenager**(A/N:just guessing on that)**is great my magic is at It's coolest point.

I walk towards my mother's court room When I walk in I ask,"You called for me mother?"I then notice that Brom and Izlandzai are also here

My mother says,"It is time to tell you who your father is."

Me,my siblings,and the dragons put on a look of surprise.

"I'll start with Hivtr,Dag,and Gülia,since their parents are easier to explain."My mother says

"You are the children of Umaroth and Lenora very honorable dragons their riders names were Vrael and Beroan both dragons and both riders died in the fall of the dragon riders which was about 150 years ago."she turns to us.

"you 3 are the children of me and Eragon Shadeslayer,but you can only tell your dad and Murtagh,promise me that until your father says it is okay you won't tell anyone."

we all promised

Mom relaxes and says,"Now pack up you leave for Vroengard tomorrow."

as I was walking to my room I asked Hvitr_,"Do you think we will meet Umaroth's Eldinari?"_

Hvitr replys_,"Maybe,but I wonder what Saphira is like."_

When we reach my room I walk in and move towards my small forge you see I found this new metal that is very much like brightsteel but It is stronger more flexible and can slice through anything except Brightsteel,Diamonds and other gems are slower to cut through but can be sliced.I make a few new arrows out of some Diamonds,you see I make my arrows like this the tips are made out of Diamonds because my dragon is white,the middle of pearls melted and formed into a cylindrical rod,then there is the feather to help it fly through the air is an eagle feather,my brother and sister have arrows like mine except Brom's has a fire Opal tip because his dragon,Dag(Day in the ancient language) is gold and Izlandzi's is a sapphire tip her dragon,Gulia(meaning luck)being making new arrows I pack up my stuff throw on some traveling cloths and go to sleep.

**the next day**

I get up walk outside to see my siblings,mom,and the dragons ready to go I walk up and Brom says,"Good you could stop hibernating mom will take us to Vroengard."

I let out a fake laugh,"why don't you go eat some dirt."

He straightened,and I hop on Hvitr's back we start to fly off.I'm happy to say it took only an hour to get there when we get there we see 2 dragons flying toward us one purple,one sees this gives us kisses and leave like a mother seeing her kids go to school for the first time when the dragons land I see the 2 people riding them one a male with brown hair and grey eyes,one is female with copper colored hair and brown eyes.

The male walks up,"Hi I'm Roran stronghammer and this is my dragon Cad'oc**(A/N:referance to the horse Cad'oc)**and my wife Katrina Ismerasdaughter and her dragon Evarinya."

I step forward,"I am Vrael Forgemaster this is my dragon Hvitr."

Next Brom introduces himself and Dag,and Izlandzi herself and Gülia

Roran looks to Izlandzai and says,"Since you are all siblings,your sister looks like Arya and Firnen was just here I'd say your mom is Arya queen of the elves,why are you called Forgemaster?"

I reply,"Because I am the one that found the new metal brightdiamond I am thinking that if Eragon lets me I can make the new riders weapons."

Roran smiles,"Well that's good since we are here to show you the place so we'll gos see my cousin first."

We start walking until we see this huge building made of we walk in Eragon sees us and calls out,"Murtagh,we have some new students to meet!"

I take this time to tell Roran that I'll move forward and I run up to Eragon with Hvitr at my heels and when I get close to Eragon and Murtagh and say,"Hi Dad."

Murtagh looks between me and Eragon and notices,"Black hair,brown eyes,elf,wait a second Eragon you and Arya had a kid?"

Eragon blushes,"Triplets,actually."

Murtagh laughs and says,"well I have a nephew and a son and daughter on the way-oops,I didn't mean to say the last part."

I laugh,"Well you did."

Roran walks up and says,"Well did you tell Eragon about the brightsteel?"

Eragon says,"Actually Roran,these kids are my children,and what's bright diamond?"

Roran says,"Wait these are your children good now we all have a child."

I explain brightdiamond to my dad and he says,"Hm,well we do need weapons for the riders that don't have them."

Roran cuts in before I can reply,"I'd like mine to be a hammer,please?"

Eragon says,"Vrael,we only have 15 riders here and 5 of them are elders them being Nasuada,Murtagh,myself,Roran,and Katrina and since you guys have been trained by your mother to the full training and by the number of gems on your belts I'd say you are of elder rank."

I looked at my belt I had 15 diamonds on it,"I just though mom did that because we were the best at certain things like my abilities to forge,fight,and stratagize."

Brom says,"And my abilities to build,carve,and use elemental magic."

Izlandzi finishes the announcing,"And my abilities to use a bow,high stamina,and see the weaknesses of everything."

dad looks puzzled,and says to Murtagh,"Gather the students for some new news."

Dad tells us to head to the dining area we just walk there we sit in the chairs dad labeled with our names when others walk in and see us they look confused but they sit down anyway then dad and the others walked in an dad stands at his chair,"As you can see we have some new eldersthey have been training with Arya rider of Firnen,their mother."

He nods to us and sits down I stand up first,"I am Vrael Forgmaster-"

Dad says,"And."

I ask,"And?"confused

Dad laughs and pushes information into my mind I smile and say,"I'm Vrael Forgemaster,me and my dagon Hvitr will be teaching 1 of the 3 people that aren't being taught her name is Alana Meransdaughter and her dragon Caran"

A girl that has silvery hair and forest green eyes looks at me surprised a purple dragon the same size as Hvitr does the same to Hvitr I say to him,_That mus be them._

he says,_Caran looks great you think I got a shot with her?_

I tell him,_yes,if you don't act like Dag._

Dag says,_Hey,don't be insulting my awsomeness_

Brom says,"I am Brom Goldheart and this is my dragon Dag we will be teaching Serena swordstriker and her dragon Gina."

Izlandzi says,"I am Izlandzi Arrowshot I will be teaching Aron Asendson and his dragon Sundvr."

Dad says,"Now time to eat."

Food is passed out and I go to see Alana I walk up to her and she says,"Ebithril,how are you?"

I say,"No need to call me master and I am good,thank you."

She looks at me with adoration,"Your a bit laid back to be a teacher."

I laugh,"Wait til you learn from Hvitr."

She notices the quiver by my seat,"Why are your arrows like that."

I say,"they are made to be stronger than regular arrows,being my student you will learn to make those your self seeing as those I teach will learn how to forge better weapons."

She was about to reply when dad said,"Time for bed,goodnight everyone."

Oh well I'll find out tomorrow.


	3. Izlanzadi Arrowshot

**Now I have been told that I have misspelled a lot of words but I have 3 good reasons for that**

**- I am extreme AD with my ADHD **

**- I know some words and phrases in latin and I almost put them in so sorry**

**- My house is full of loud people so I cannot concentrate so bear with me**

**remember any questions,characters,or suggestions I will be taking the first 10 and Izlandzadi are the 2 I'll be doing POVs as Brom's POV is not going to happen sorry,he is a character that has a role in the story,but his POV is going to happen because he is not my character it was one my best friends that came up with the idea of Brom II,he asked me not to do his POV.  
**

Izlanzadi's POV**(I am not a female,human or elf,so don't get mad)**

I wake up in early morning,right when a I walk outside I see Aron I notice he is wearing the symbol of the Varda,which is the Varden after they took control of the empire,he has brown hair,and forest green eyes,wait he looks like a person I should know,well I'll worry about that later he says,"Hello Ebrithil**(A/N:sorry I just noticed the spelling problem)**,are you okay,you've been sleeping very restlessly?"

I smile,"Thanks for watching out for me."

He bows,"Ebrithil Eragon said to let you know we need to start training soon since me and my friends are behind."

I tell him,"Well my training is easy some of it I put to your mind and I will modify them to be from your point of view,then we do what I can't give you memories of,you see me and my siblings were taught like this because we couldn't think straight so we decided if we were to teach riders we'd do it like that,to the archery area."

He looks at me happily and says,"That seems satisfactory."

While we walked to the archery range I gave him some memories and placed a spell so that when it finishes it will be in his point of the time we got there he had all the memories needed now all he is lacking is Mastery level dragon flight(As it turns out Aron has already learned what mastery dragon flight from Gleadr.),Mastery archery,Mastery swordsmanship,and Mastery of the mind we finish that he'll be a full-fledged rider in only 10 do I like this training,yes it is easy and efficient.

I go to the first unoccupied row and say,"I want you to try and hit a target that is a bit hard like a eagle swooping down which is easy to get here."

Aron says,"how do you know that,you've only been here and awake for 5 hours and most of that is just walking and talking."

I roll my eyes,"I have my mind open."

He thinks and I know he is thinking about the memories I gave him,"Oh I see."

I pull my bow out,aim 20 degrees north 10 degrees up then I let the arrow later I throw a freshly caught eagle to Gülia and say,"You try with out looking this is the second to last thing you need to learn and the last thing we'll worry about tomorrow."

It took 2 tries I say,"Try again,it should be only one try."

Tries again and 1 try and that is done I check the positioning of the sun,"Want to finish all the archery lessons today?"

He smiles,"The faster I learn the faster I can work on getting married."

I frown,"Why do you have to finish the training to marry?"

He looked at me,"I have to marry a elf or a rider since regular humans die in less than 80 years."

I blush my ears getting red,"Sorry I forgot that."

He laughs and asks,"Why is it that when elves blush it's only the ears that get red?"**(A/N:is that right I don't remember)**

I send him a glare,"I don't really know."

I motion for him to call his dragon when Gülia and Sundvr get her we jump up and ready our bows and shoot the targets that pop up while the dragon fly,Thus ending the Mastery 2 hours left we move on to Mastery of the mind which is only one thing.I tell him to use magic without using his own energy and killing plants.

A hour later someone nudged me,"Ebrithil Izlanzadi,wake up."

I groan,"I'm up."

Aron shows me that completed the lesson and holds out a small statue of his dragon in full color,"Did I pass?"

I laugh,"Obviously."

I again look at the only have an hour of sunlight left I say,"Aron,why don't we check on Vrael and Alanna?"

Aron looks at me,"Can we Alanna is my best friend and I'd like to see how she's doing?"

I look at him,"That's what we are going to do."

Before he says anything else I start walking to a building with smoke coming out of it.

"Vrael you here?"I ask

"In here."he replies hammering a sword.

"How's Alanna's training going?"Aron and I ask at the same time.

He raises a eyebrow,"we finished the last of her training a hour ago."

I ask,"How?"

He laughs and replies,"we were awake at dawn,training."

I laugh,"yeah,I woke up at noon."

He points to the furnace,"Alanna's over there making a Rider's sword for herself."

"Can I go see her Ebrithil Izlanzadi."Aron asks

"Yes,just don't get in her way"I reply

He walks off and I say,"he's almost done with his training,all that's left is swordsmanship."

He replies by saying,"I could help,sis."

I ask,"How's Brom's student doing?"

He says,"same as yours,but his student is doing the last thing right now."

"What is it?"I ask

He laughs,"the only thing he sucks at."

I laugh,"yeah he does suck at archery."

A few seconds later,"Vrael,I'm here with Seran we finished her training,she needs her sword."

"We're in here!"Vrael yells

Brom walks in and Vrael says,"Seran if you could go talk to Alanna she can make your sword for you,guys why don't you go to I'll finish Nassal's sword,Stenr."and he goes back to hammering the sword

We follow Seran into Alanna's part of the forge,"Hello Alanna"

A elven girl with silver hair and grass green eyes looks up and says,"Hello elder Brom and Eldress Izlanzadi."

Seran looks at her and says,"So as I was saying,my fighting style is more about stabbing and cutting."

Alanna smirks,"I'll be done in a few minutes,Vrael told me it will only take a minute per sword if I combine magic with physical work."

On that word a fire lit on the other side of the forge,"ah,Vrael is working on the last sword good that brings today's weapon total to 13.""

Alanna walks to her sword and says,"mine is finished and this is what it is like,yours might be a little thinner at the tip,since my fighting style is a bout slashing,slicing,and cutting"

"Just like Vrael's."I blurt out

Alanna smiles,"Correct Eldress Izlanzadi."

Looking at Alanna's sword it looks like a purple version of Vrael's,"what is it's name?"

Alanna replies,"Vindr."

Wind suddenly fills the forge putting out the fire Alanna says,"whoops."the wind stops

Aron says,"What in the name of,what was that?"

Alanna says,"Brightdiamond,which is what me and Vrael use to forge swords,when named after a element creates that element when the name is said it takes a special spell to stop everyone from using it against you,now if you don't mind I'm going to make Seran's sword,what will you name it?"

Seran thinks for a second and says,"Garjlza."Light.

Alanna says,"Now please leave me to my work."and turns to the furnace

Vrael walks in,"I'm going to see dad to let him know that Alanna's training is finished,I'll be back."

"Guys,I'm going to go to bed so we can finish Aron's training tomorrow."I tell everyone

they all say bye and I walk to my room,on my way in Gulia came to the window and she asks,_"You are very tired aren't you?"_

I reply,_"Yes,I am."_

she says,_"Sleep tight,my old friend"_

I proceed to lay on the bed and fall asleep.


	4. Vrael Forgmaster

**I take this time to point out again I'm ADHD so please excuse any errors,Elrun ono,thank you I have another character added named Reona meaning reaper in the ancient you can guess the character correctly I will name you,any suggestions for the story characters and any characters on the story I will put it right under the chapter number  
**

**ch.3**

Vrael's POV

I'm walking to my dad's room and I see Aron on a bench in the park I run up to him,"Hey Aron,how are you?"

He looks up,"I'm not good right now."

"Why?"I ask

"Well I've never held a sword before my father is the king of Surda,I've never held a sword before and I don't want to look bad in front of Izlanzadi."  
he says

"You love her don't you?"I ask/tell him.

"Yes I do."he replies

"I have a idea,meet me here at midnight I'm going to teach you basic sword fighting moves."I say and he smiles,"Will do."

I then proceed to walk in my dad's room,"Hey Dad!"

he steps up from his library,"Yes?"

"Seran's and Alanna's training is finished."I inform him

He looks at me surprised,"Already,how?"

I reply,"Yes,Brom,Izlanzadi,and I give some of our memories to the students and modify them to that student's point of view,then we teach the parts we can't give the student,also me and Brom finished because we woke up at dawn."

Dad ponders this,"you must be a good teacher."

I tell him,"I don't have my students waste time calling me Ebrithil."

Dad asks me,"why exactly do you not have them say that?"

"Because I am not superior to them,after training they will become the same as me no one is superior to anyone else."I tell him

Dad nods at this and throws a book to me I catch it without effort and the title reads,"Du Fyrn Skulblaka."

"thanks dad."I say he nods and I leave going to the park when I get there it is exactly midnight and I hear Aron coming when he walks into the field I throw him a stick which he barely catches and ask,"You ready?"

"Yeah"he says

We then start sparing,I start by slashing at his sword arm and he blocks,"Good,but you need to go on the offensive too."

He charges I sidestep and he trips on a rock,"Again."

This time he circles me then slashes at me I duck and his his side breaking the stick,but not his bones mind you the stick,"Again!"

that happens 5 more times until his technique starts to form,in a few minutes gets a hit in,"good,keep it up."

He steps forward and thrusts when I move to dodge and he changes the thrust to a slash and hits me,"Now change that to a blade."

we do the same thing this time with swords and using the spell,"Gëuloth du knífr" by the time we finish it is morning,"hurry and get to my sister's room!"I tell him/yell to him.I decide to go to Alanna's room when I get there I knock and say,"Hey,Alanna wanna come spar with me?"

I hear Alanna yell from inside,"I'm coming let me get dressed first."

"Okay"I say and I wait in a chair by the door for 3 minutes when the door opens and Alanna comes out and says,"I'm ready"

I step aside and say,"Ladies first."to which she replies,"quit the gentleman you are."

"Well my mom is a queen."I tell her and her eyes widen and she says,"I remember you now your prince Vrael,yikes and I didn't notice I'm an idiot."

"No your not your actually quite smart,beautiful,strong,and nice."I tell her

She looks at me,"so your saying you think I'm beautiful."she says self consciously.

"uh yeah and I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me?"I ask

"sure."she replies

"I know the perfect place"I say grabbing her hand and pulling her to Katrina's garden and she asks,"Is it okay to be here?"

"As long as we don't step on the plants."I say

she looks over the flowers,"they seem,powerful?"

I rush tendrals of my mind to the plants,"I see there are a few flowers like this in Du Weldonvardan,it is a plant specifically for storing energy,the energy you can get from it is immense."

not a second after i say this a human walks up holding a bag very closely,"what is your name rider?"I ask

He looks at me and says,"I'm not a rider, and my name is Reona I've suddenly appeared on this island for some reason?"

"what do you have in the bag?"I hesitates and takes out a brown dragon egg I look at him,"where did you find this?"

He looks at me,"In a hole in the ground with these runes,"he pulls out a paper with the runes for "helgr hjarta Galbatorix"

I ask him,"Do you know what this means?"

He answers,"No I know who Galbatorix is but the other runes I don't know."

I tell him,"it means hollow heart Galbatorix."

I grab him,"Follow me and keep up."we run to the dining hall I burst in and say,"Father this human just found this island and is carrying a egg with a very weird note he found with it."

he walks up and reads the note,"hm,let's see if the egg will hatch for him."

Reona pulls it out and sets it down,then puts his hand on it and says the words I tell him to say,"Fricai onr eka eddyr O skulblaka."I am your friend O Dragon.

We wait and the egg exploded revealing a black baby dragon,"wait it's supposed to be the color of the egg?"I say confused

Dad whispers to me,"yes it is let's see what he names it."

I step forward,"what do you name this black male dragon,Shur'tugal Reona?"

He thinks on this and says,"I'll name him Shade."

dad says,"Your training will begin tomorrow under the rider,Alanna."

* * *

**Bum Bum Bah the first cliff hanger of the story**


	5. the first mission

**I forgot to mention that Nasuada is still queen of the Vardan under the name Varda she is kept alive and young by the magic from Galbatorix's scrolls that used to be given to leaders that do great things when she becomes 100 which in the story has already passed she dies at 150 years old.  
**

Ch.4 first mission

Izlanzadi's POV**(again I am not a girl so if I don't do this right don't annoy me about it i only own a 2 of these characters the rest are from my friends at school so I am stuck with a guy and a girl character to do POV since I can't use the characters my friends made because they said I couldn't)**

I'm walking to help Alanna and of course I bring my brother who is the best when it comes to mastering what he is taught he is the best with magic,swords,dragon riding,negotiating,and only thing I'm better at archery but nothing else he learns things,then turns them around into something better he has his own unique techniques in every and Vrael walk to the forge to talk Alanna and Reona and our cousin,Morzan Murtaghsson

we walk in and Reona says,"hello Elders Vrael and Morzan and Eldress Izlanzadi,how are you?"

we answer good and Vrael says,"Excuse me,you never said your last name."

he sighs,"I am Reona Galbatorixsson."

Vrael laughs when Reona flinches a second after he said his last name,"We are not doing anything to you because of your father riders are taught that a person is not his or her parent."

Reona smiles Morzan is looking different,I just shrugged and smile when a rider comes in and says my dad wants me I just walk to my dad's study when I get there he says,"As you know your brother Vrael is the best fighter in the group,and the best negotiator,he also is the best with magic,but your archery surpasses his I'm planning on his inheritance being Brisinger and the leader of the riders,you the bow your namesake and grandmother gave me and the scrolls I have from Galbatorix except the true name of the ancient language which will be given to Vrael,since he knows where to hide it and Brom will get the rest including the belt of Beloth the wise."

I look at him,"Dad why are you talking about inheritance now."

He says,"Just decided now that way I don't have to later,could you get in private with Vrael and tell him."

I walk back and see Morzan and Vrael sparring with Reona watching intently.

So far Morzan is the only one Vrael has trouble parrying,slashing,slicing,and cutting but Vreal always finds a flaw and just happens like that,but today it was different right when Vrael finds the human's flaw when dad runs in,"All of you,Vardas and the Surdans are warringI need Vrael,Morzan,and Aron to go to the Varda and get their side of the story,Izlandzadi,Alanna,and Reona go to the surdans,me and Brom will wait in the camp in between."

I run up to Gülia and jump on and we ride as fast as possable which is us getting to Varda in a hour or 2 I know what your thinking how did we get there so fast well with a lot of energy a dragon can get anywhere in a short amount of I run to the doors of the palace...

* * *

Vrael's POV**(I need to stop doing one at a time)**

Murtagh,Aron,and I reach Surda and you know what,the first thing that happens is we get swords to our necks and our dragons are not here because they wanted to lead guy says,"Nice sword did you steal it,Elf."

I get mad,"shove it up your Ass,Surdan,I am Vrael Forgemaster,prince of the Eleves."**(A/N:yes I know it is not an exact thing but in this he has the rights and wisdom to be king so he has been promised the throne due to his more noble actions such as ending serveral wars before it goes full** **out)**

He says,"I don't believe,you and who are these two one is wearing the symbol of the Varda?"  
suddenly a man beside him attacks my mind and only get two bits of information the magician says,"the taller one beside the elf is Morzan Murtaghsson,prince of the Varda ,and the smaller one is Aron he is from the Varda but no longer under their rule."

the lead guy says,"Then let us take these,people to King Arden."he puts the sword to my chin and says,"Walk Elf!"

I know I'm the best swordsman in sansolta**(A/N:Alagaesia when it is 5 seperate countries)**but I cannot anger my old friend,Arden so I comply before we set foot 10 feet from the palace he tells me to stop and continues,"I want you the leader of the group to let my friend here see your mind but remember he will not tell me what he sees only king Arden."

with a impossibly calm voice say,"If he is brave enough to go into the mind of a elf I will let him with a warning,if he stays to long he'll go insane,you may continue."

I lower the barriers in my mind and he quickly looks at why I'm here and that I am a says we're okay and we walk into the palace,when we get in Arden says,"Vrael it has been a long time,Gatesu get your sword off the best swordsman in sansolta's neck."

the man gets off and I bow,"nice to see you again,King Arden."

Then king Arden follows in my customs he bows putting his hand twisted over his sternum and says,"Atra esterní ono thelduin,Vrael princee of the Elves."

I respond,"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr,Drotinging Arden."

to which he finishes,"Un du evarínya ono varda."

and I say,"Why are you warring with the Varda?"

He answers,"Because they killed my youngest son."

I say,"I'll let my father know that way he can come and form a meeting and we can hear both sides of the story."

He jumps up,"you finally met your dad who is it?"

I say,"I met him and he is Eragon Shadeslayer leader of the riders."

He says,"Well now that is good,please tell him I said hi."


	6. can anything get worse?

**I really hope you guys like this I mean there are 2 reasons I started it 1.I have been reading the entire Eragon series for the 3rd time in a row and I still like it/2.I have no inspiration for another one of my please enjoy and send some plot suggestions maybe some characters and if I really like a character I'll make the character a main please notice I keep my chapters over 1,100.  
**

Ch.5 can anything get worse?

Vrael's POV**(from now on I do Vrael and Morzan's Povs because I gave my friend rights to Izlanzadi's POV and I got Morzan out of the deal,so I don't have to do the girl character)  
**

Walking around camp waiting is not happy I hate suspense,back to why it is like this you see my sister should be back yet,but she isn't I'm really worried.

I turn to my dad,"Can I please go see if she's okay dad?"

He turns,"Take Brom and Morzan with you."

I run and Ironically Morzan is the one that keeps up Brom is falling behind I burst into the Varda's palacethe gaurds were about to attack when they noticed Morzan and step back I burst into Nasuada's throne room I bow,"I am Vrael Forgemaster your husband's Nehpew,prrince of the elves and the furture head of the riders,I'm here to see how my sister's mission is going."

Nasuda looks at me scared and says,"In the dungeons with the son of Galbatorix."

I say in the ancient language,"The son of Galbatorix is no threat to you he is a rider under a rider I taught."

Nasuada orders the release and says,"I'm sorry,please accept my apologies."

I smile,"Of course Aunt Nasuada I forgive the mistake?"

They are released and we go to just walk up and tell our stories then dad says to get sleep,I just walk to Hivtr and sleep in the saddle.

**the next day**

I wake up ready the saddled dad walks into camp with Brom yelling,"No I don't love him more!"

Brom yells back,"Yes you do or you wouldn't leave the name of the ancient language in his inheritance!"

Gleadr who's Eldinari is in dad's saddle bag says,_Eragon you give a youngling the name of the ancient language._

Dad says,"I didn't,yet but he is wise for his young age."

He notices I'm awake and says,"Uh yeah,I now make it official Vrael Eragonsson you will obtain your inheritance,one right now,Brisinger,the head of the riders position,and the true name of the ancient language."

He pulls out a scroll and hands it to me I ask,"Wait aren't you the only one that can activate the power of Brisinger?"

He says,"You have my blood so you can use it if your holding it or when I die in which it will only work for you,being my eldest son."

Brom screams at me,"He just gave you a scroll that has the name of the ancient language and you haven't even looked?!"

I open it and it reads,språk**(A/N:I just used the Norse language and got this since most of the ancient language is Dutch and Norse words okay )**

I close it and put it scowls,"You won't even carry it with you!"

I jump at him,"What's with you?"

He yells,"I've always hated that everyone thinks you're so great,even our sister."

I yell,"I don't care I just want to do the best for my friends and family,I think you're the best ever and does that help i love you,mom,dad,and our other family members,okay now quit this is beneath you!"

Brom says,"Sorry,Vrael your right."

I Get off him,"Now let's go-"before I finish,I hear a girl screaming in the forest,"Hello,brother,Hello!"

I walk up to her and say,"Hello,what's a beautiful girl like you doing here,if I may?"

She steps back,"I'm looking for my brother Morzan."Hvitr comes through the forest and she screams,"Ahh,a dragon!"

I look at him,"Hvitr,why do you have to scare the girl we just needed to find out who she's looking for."

I turn to her,"if you allow me i can show you where your brother is,eka lofte(I promise)."she relaxes after stiffening

I show her to the camp and Morzan runs up,"Saltha,sis how are you what are you doing here?"

Saltha says,"Well me and mom had the dragon eggs and were sitting beside them and they hatched and mom got Surda to calm down and I need to go to get training and mom is coming in a few days after choosing a successor,maybe our little brother."

I nudge him and he says,"Oh yeah this is Vrael and his dragon he's our cousin,Brom also our cousin,Eragon our uncle,the guy over there asleep named Reona no relation,then the younger girl over there is Alanna no relation,then the last girl Is Izlanzadi our other cousin."

Saltha memorizes that and we get ready to leave since Saltha's dragon is too small to ride she rides with Reona.

* * *

Morzan's POV

While everyone is walking around I see Brom going into a cave I follow him and when I go in i hear a voice say,"You will destroy those that oppose you Brom even your father I will lend you the soul of Shruikan and the spell to bind dragons to your will,and kill Murtagh,your father,siblings,and cousins and then you will no longer have to worry about anyone but wait until after the Agaetí Blödhren**(A/N:Eragon changed the date of the Agaetí Blödhren)**"

I turn and run I run into Vrael and sputter out what i saw and next thing I know we are both running to Eragon we run in and I state all I heard in detail Eragon looks troubled but says to get ready for the ceremony

**the last part of the ceremony**

Moran comes up and says his gift is a song written by himself,

"The life of a a life I like.i do my job and I do it right.I'll protect and help all poeple in these lands.I am the son of Murtagh a rider who abandons legacy and follows his family.I am a Life of a rider.I follow the hall of Eragon as my uncle he is the best.I love my life of a is rewarding."

after a chorus of clapping,the dragon tattooed people start the dance and the dragon tattoo comes off and the dragons say,_Gleadr we know you yearn to fly we give 2 gifts one you gain your body back and the second we bring your rider back._

suddenly a silve-haired elf with a gold sword at his side appears Eragon cries out,"Oromis!"

the elf turns and Brom stands and says,"I have something to announce."

he gets up and steps onto the platform he yells,"Me and others are leaving this order and I call war on those that stay make your choice,"he turns to me and Vrael"Come on guys you don't have to die about this you know the name of the ancient language,help me amd you'll be able to do whatever you want whenever you want to do it."I say,"Go to the Raz'ac you good for nothing Shade."Vrael yells agreement Brom and Brom jumps at and kills Eragon running a sword into his heart as Eragon dies Brom runs and rides off on his dragon many riders following him,one stayed that might be surprising Reona stayed he is definatly not his father I see Vrael standing over his father crying and yelling,"Waíse heill!"as they are dieing Saphira makes her eldinari come out and Vrael grabs it the dragon tattoo still flying,

Oromis says,"please return me back to what I was before to save Eragon-"

Gleadr says,_And the same for me and Saphira if it means complete death._

The tattoo says,_It will happen._

then the elf disappears and Glaedr becomes and Eldinari again,Eragon and Sahpira get up Eragon cries,"NO!NO!Why and my own son was the cause of this,NO!"

Reona comes forward,"I have an Idea,Gleadr I need your acceptance to do this to you."

Glaedr says,_Proceed__._

Reona says,"Gleadr moi Sundavar skublaka Gleadr."Gleadr change shadow dragon Gleadr,Glaedr turns into the gold dragon we saw and says,_good job Reona_


	7. yes it can

**Hello hope you like the story so far  
**

Ch.6 yes it can

Morzan's POV

I awaken and start to scream out,"I'll kill Brom for this!"

Then came a scream I recognized as Seran's,I run as fast as an elf to see Seran tied up and being pushed onto Dag.

"Brom I'll cut your guts and throw them to the Razac,Raz'ac malthinae eom iet wilae."(Raz'ac bind to my will.).

Eragon runs up,"Morzan stop if you do this it'll be like a sorcerer and spirits!"

The Raza'ac appear,"Yesss,masster?"

I reply,"I only ask one thing and you will be free to go to your home with a tasty snack,I want you to kill Brom Goldheart and bring Seran to me and you can have Brom Goldheart."

The Raz'ac say,"We will do this on one added condition."

I say,"speak it."

The Raz'ac say,"We want a new home."

I say,"Do this job and all the best riders will make you a new home."

Eragon says,"Morzan,have them capture Brom alive and they can be the riders executioners."

I relay the order and the Raz'ac say,"So we kill the bad people and when there is no one to kill we shall rest?"

Eragon says,"Yes,and you will share the leftovers the dragons leave and since there is always left overs you will be well fed but you have to give up evil."

They say,"We give up the evil ways of our ancestors"in the ancient language

they disappear and Eragon says,"Morzan we can't do this they are an evil breed we must destroy them when they get back."

**Later that day**

"Father,come out here and fight me."Brom's voice says

I say,"I'll handle it uncle."I walk out side

"BROM,"I yell"Fight me coward."

Next thing I know I lose consciousness.

* * *

Vrael's POV

"Morzan!"I say running outside to him

"Brom you've gone to far."I yell

"Oh did I"he says holding the Raz'ac's corpse.

I pull out Kveykva,"You are my brother,calm."

He yells,"You,Eragon,Arya,Izlanzadi,Murtagh,and Morzan are not my family I now take on the name Rauthr(misfortune in Ancient language)Durzasson."

I jump at him,"You will pay!"

I jump at him with a resound sound hitting Brom's sword I say ,"I hereby banish Brom as your name you are now Rauthr"in the ancient language"I now burn the curse into your being."I say,"Språk"Rauthr tried to remember the word but the memory spell stopped him he has to see it written.

"Now I do this to get you away from here,Sundavarblaka!"then a shadowy black beast chases after Rauthr,making him run away.

"Morzan wake up,Morzan please wake up,Morzan!Morzan!"I yell so loud the dwarves in the sansolta could hear me

suddenly i remembered something,"Vakna"then I hear a groan,"Ow that hurt."

"Morzan,listen I'm going to lead an army to fight Rauthr,He'll pay,wait where is Saltha?"I say looking around and I notice a piece of Saltha's clothing

Morzan says,"one who is Rauthr oh wait it's Br-Rauthr wait oh I see and two,I'll kill Rauthr!"

Saphira walks up and asks to speak privately to me Morzan walks away she says,_you know me and Eragon won't survive this war that's why you need to keep my Eldinari._

I say,_No,you'll both survive,you will!_

she attacks my mind,_stop acting like a hatchling,you are wise you know it is true!_

I start to cry,_NO!you will survive even if I have to die you will survive,you have to!_

She says,_If you die your dad will lose himself he's already lost some of himself with Rauthr's betrayal. _

Saphira stiffens,_he's coming!_

I say good-bye to her and run to my dad's study where I see him and mom talking,"We don't know what happened the sundavarblaka appeared Saphira's mind is closed off from me,oh Hi Vrael,are you okay?"

I step forward,"My brother has taken a different name and I have banished his birth name and I forced his new name on him his new name is Rauthr Durzasson ,I used the sundavarblaka to run Rauthr off and now he's coming back,he captured Saltha and Seran."

Dad says,"You are going to lead the Riders the other Elder Riders will protect the dragon eggs."I nod and run out I yell,"Riders,We are going to war Roran,Morzan,Katrina,and newly arrived Nasuada,my dad needs you in his study."

Everyone rushes around the dragons flying into each other getting to their armor Hvitr and Gulia flying gracefully without hitting other dragons get to their armor in seconds,I run over put Hvitr's armor on him strap his speed saddle on.I go into my room and grab a few things from my closet I gather the scabbard that holds knifes,small energy filled gems,and a extra sword.I put kveykva in the sheath closest to me then I walk over to my bed and pull out a black wool covered package and I unwrap it to show Istralingr the sword of my great-great-grandfather,Vrael after whom I was named**(A/N:did you expect that?)**I sheath it and walk outside I run with the scabbard full of weapons I run to the meeting when I walk in the other Elders gasped

my dad says,"Is that Istralingr?"

I look at him,"Yes,it is my ancestor's sword."

Dad's jaw drops,"Arya said she told me everything,but she didn't tell me this."

He nods,"Go,and also Roran wants you to do something."

Roran says,"Please tell Ismera to come help us?"

I nod,"Yes,Roran I will,I won't let you down father."I turn run out and tell Alanna to let Ismera know her father wants her.

I jump onto Hvitr and yell,"Riders,as you know my brother has betrayed us and taken up the name Rauthr Durzassonon,on his side he has 2 riders, himself,3 dragons,the spirit of Shruikan,and the shade Durza who he has brought back,no one attack Durza you are not ready,are we clear?"

They all say,"Yes,sir."

I raise Istralingr,"I hold the sword of the head Rider before my father the Riders name is Vrael,he is my ancestor,I say we fight for Verongaurd!"I raise Istralingr higher and Hvitr takes flightfirst one I go for Rauthr I throw a knife at him it hits his arm and blood spouts from the wound he yells,"Father is going to attack Eragon,you will die,Vrael Forgemaster."

I stop and Hvitr flies away from Rauthr I tell him,"If Dad dies I,I won't survive."

Then I remember what he's said about me being the best,"Hey Rauthr want to fight on ground and prove who is better."

We land I tell Hvitr and Dag,"You guys go fight we will be here."

on that I say,"So how does it feel to face off with someone superior?"

* * *

**I will put the battle in the next chapter review and tell me should Eragon die and Vrael take his place or should Vrael create a second Riders Order which works with the first?**

** Review your answer**


End file.
